Pequeñas Criaturas
by Jennyfer S. Lleneri
Summary: La misión parecía fácil, recoger un objeto valioso a Suna. Pero cuando éste se rompe por accidente, es cuando comienza la diversión… Chapter 3 Updated
1. Chapter 1

Primer fic que hago de Naruto. De hecho, primer fic que hago después de mucho tiempo, los otros se me perdieron los capítulos o se estancaron por otras cosas. Espero terminarlos este año.

Por mientras aquí los dejó con este fic, ni sé de donde salió esta loca idea. No hay parejas definidas. Sigo indecisa con Gaara… UnU Hay me dicen que piensan y echan sugerencias al final.

Obviamente Naruto no es mío.

* * *

Una cálida tarde de verano caía lentamente en la aldea de la hoja. Aún cuando el sol estaba ocultándose en el horizonte, el abrasador calor no parecía tener intenciones de alejarse. A pesar de todo, en el puesto de ramen se encontraba Naruto comiendo tazón tras tazón de humeante ramen. 

-¡Otro!- gritó Naruto dejando el tazón vacío a un lado. El señor del puesto sólo sonrió mientras le alcanzaba otro plato lleno de ramen. Antes que Naruto logrará probar bocado alguien se encontraba parado detrás él.

-Tan predecible como siempre Naruto- dijo ese alguien, Naruto se dio la vuelta llenándose la boca de ramen. Se encontró con Shikamaru quien lo miraba fastidiado. –La Godaime tiene una misión y es urgente- agregó el chico.

-¿Una misión¿Ahora?- logró articular el rubio después de pasarse los fideos. Shikamaru suspiró aburrido.

-Así es, es una misión clase A y muy urgente. Logré reunir a todos los que pude- dijo Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza. –Necesitamos partir antes que oscurezca- Naruto se terminó el ramen casi al instante.

-¡Entonces vamonos¿Qué estamos esperando?- gritó el rubio ajustando su banda.

-Tsk, que problemático- dijo Shikamaru antes de partir rumbo a la oficina de la Godaime Tsunade.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Como lo había dicho, Shikamaru logró reunir a todos los que pudo. Únicamente el grupo 7 y el grupo de Gai-sensei se encontraban en la oficina de la godaime. Tsunade los miraba preocupada desde su escritorio.

-Bueno¿Y cuál es la misión?- preguntó emocionado Naruto sin tomar en cuenta la mirada preocupada, y hasta aterrada que mostraba la Hokage. Ella suspiró.

-Hoy en la madrugada-comenzó- llegó un mensaje de Suna. Encontraron un espejo antiguo, que según una leyenda era de una bruja.

-¿Una bruja?- preguntó Sakura.

-Si, se decía que esa bruja era capaz de controlar a demonios entre ellos a los más débiles de los bijus. N/A: Los demonios de colas, así como el Kyuubi Con la ayuda de ese espejo era capaz de lograr dicha proeza.- agregó Tsunade. – también se rumoreaba que si ella hubiera conseguido un pergamino secreto, que ha cuidado nuestra aldea desde sus inicios, hubiera podido controlar a los bijus más poderosos.

-¿Y?- pregunto Naruto ocultando fallidamente un leve temor al haber oído la palabra "Bruja".

-Y, debemos traer ese espejo a la aldea para estudiarlo y guardarlo al igual que el pergamino hasta posiblemente destruirlo. Dependiendo de lo que averigüemos- dijo la godaime. –Su misión es ir por ese espejo y traerlo a salvo a Konoha. Tendrán que hacerlo lo más discreto posible. ¿Entendieron?- terminó arrastrando esa pregunta sin dejar de ver a Naruto. Sus compañeros de equipo también lo miraban.

-Ya, Ya ¡Entendido!- gritó Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces nos vemos en la puerta en menos de 15 minutos- dijo Shikamaru. Sus compañeros ninjas asintieron dejando la oficina. Tsunade y Shizune se quedaron solas en un silencio total.

-Tsunade-sama- habló Shizune.

-¿Mm?-

-¿Cree conveniente que ellos vayan por el espejo? Si es tan importante, podríamos dejarle la misión a los ANBUS o alguien, bueno, más experimentado.- dijo Shizune.

-Lo sé pero los estoy usando a los ANBUS para que otras fuerzas no se enteren del espejo. En especial…bueno "ellos"- contestó Tsunade dando por terminada la conversación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke había llegado primero a la puerta. Era su primera misión desde que había vuelto. Era verdad que se había ido de la aldea sin permiso y eso lo convertía en un delincuente, que debería ser buscado por los propios ANBUS ¿Por qué lo habían aceptado? Pensaba que todos le gritarían "Traidor" que nadie lo volvería a aceptar. Pero allí estaba él, en Konoha, esperando a sus camaradas para cumplir una misión más.

-Sasuke-kun- gritó Sakura acercándose rápidamente a él. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta, recordó esa noche. Esa noche en que Sakura le había pedido que no se fuera. -¿Sucede algo Sasuke-kun?- preguntó Sakura al no recibir una contestación. El moreno negó con la cabeza.

-No, nada- contestó. Sakura iba a preguntarle algo más pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Sakura-san!- gritó Lee emocionado, pocos pasos atrás de él iban Tenten y Neji.

-Lee-san- dijo amablemente Sakura. –Neji, Tenten-

-Hola de nuevo- dijo Tenten sonriente entablando conversación con la pelirosa. Ya sólo faltaban Shikamaru y Naruto para comenzar la misión.

-¿Tú crees realmente eso de la bruja?- preguntó Tenten –Aunque la misión es clase A todavía no me creo el relato de la bruja.

-No lo sé, incluso Tsunade-sama se veía muy preocupada- contestó Sakura pensativa.

-No esta comprobado si ese espejo era capaz de controlar a los demonios- intervino Neji –pero si es cierto que quien lo use puede canalizar más chakra de lo normal.

-También oí que ese espejo tiene una maldición- agregó Tenten con un aire sombrío haciendo que a Sakura se le hiciera la piel de gallina.

-¿Qué clase de maldición?- preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa. Tenten se encogió de hombros aburrida.

-No lo sé, es un rumor. Dicen que quien lo rompa se convertirá en un ser horrible y no se romperá la maldición hasta que reciba un beso de amor- contestó Tenten.

-Puras tonterías- dijo Neji rompiendo la atmósfera de romanticismo que Tenten y Sakura estaban creando –No creo que algo que pueda canalizar chakra y posiblemente controlar demonios pueda hacer eso.

-Como digas Neji- dijo Tenten molesta. Por mientras, Sakura internamente maldecía a Neji por no dejar terminar a Tenten de hablar, se había imaginado que Sasuke, convertido en un horrible ser, era liberado por ella con un apasionado beso de amor. Quería saber más acerca de ese espejo pero Naruto y Shikamaru acababan de llegar. No había tiempo para más platicas era hora de la misión.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Muy bien, por lógica sería más adecuado que un grupo pequeño fuera por el espejo. Pero debido a que ese espejo es valioso tanto por su uso en las artes ninjas, como valor comercial, habrá que tomarse más medidas- comenzó Shikamaru.- Nos dividiremos en dos, el primer grupo conformado por Tenten, Lee, Naruto y Sasuke se quedarán en los limites del bosque. Los demás iremos hasta Suna, conseguiremos el objeto y nos encontraremos con ustedes. El Kazekage nos escoltará hasta llegar a un punto seguro.

-¿Y porque nos quedaremos en el bosque?- refunfuño Naruto.

-Tsk... Lee es el más rápido de todos, él será el encargado de llevar el espejo a la aldea. Ustedes lo protegerán.- contestó Shikamaru –Mientras que yo, como líder, debo encontrarme con Gaara, Sakura y Neji servirán de refuerzos.

-Bueno, bueno, ya entendí- se quejó de nuevo Naruto.

-Entonces los veremos después- dijo Shikamaru.

-Cuídate Sakura-chan- grito Naruto con una gran sonrisa. Sakura asintió, antes de partir su mirada se cruzó con la mirada de Sasuke. Le sonrió levemente, Sasuke también le pedía que se cuidara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gaara había sentido la presencia de los ninjas de la hoja. Eran rápidos, llegar desde Konoha a Suna en menos de dos días era asombroso. Pero tendrían que regresar sin descansar, allí entraba él.

El transportaría a los ninjas con su arena, sería pesado cargar con tantas personas pero era lo más seguro para evitar que el espejo fuera robado. Y pudiera llegar a tiempo a la aldea de la hoja.

-Gaara, los ninjas de Konoha ya llegaron- le avisó Temari dejando entrar al grupo. Sakura y Shikamaru se veían agotados, incluso Neji se veía un poco abrumado. Gaara los miró.

-Aquí esta el espejo- dijo Gaara señalando un paquete lleno de sellos en la mesa. Sakura se acercó y lo tomó. –Si ya están listos, es hora de irnos- los tres asintieron antes que la arena los cubriera a todos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Estaba gastando muchísimo chakra, cargar con todos era pesado. Por eso casi en los límites del desierto tuvo que parar un instante, además había sentido presencias que no reconocía.

-¿Sucede algo Kazekage?- pregunto Sakura en posición de defensa. Debido a su gran fuerza bruta, era la mejor para cuidar del espejo si alguien quería robarlo. No se preocupada por romperlo, los sellos que cubrían el paquete evitaban a toda costa los daños.

-Nos están siguiendo- contestó Neji con su byukugan activado.

-Demonios, ya nos estaban esperando- dijo Shikamaru. La arena de Gaara se combinó con la arena del desierto, varias columnas de arena se elevaron del suelo. Eran los ninjas que se ocultaban en la arena para emboscarlos. Aún si los estaban siguiendo, el enemigo estaba en desventaja, el desierto era de Gaara y no había nadie que se le igualará en ese lugar.

-No podemos tardarnos tanto- dijo Shikamaru, el Kazekage volteó a verlo inexpresivo.

-Está bien- dijo olvidando a esos ninjas, rehaciendo la barrera de arena. Pero antes que logrará envolverlos a todos, un kunai pasó rozando la pierna de Shikamaru.

-¡Tiene un sello explosivo!- advirtió Neji. Todos dieron un paso hacia atrás, el kunai estalló lanzando lejos a Shikamaru. Antes de darse cuenta, comenzó una lluvia de shurikens y kunais, todos con sellos explosivos. Gaara se enfocó en protegerse de los proyectiles lanzados por las explosiones mientras que Neji los evitaba haciendo uso del byukugan. Pero Sakura estaba desprotegida, cuidando que ninguna explosión destruyera los sellos del empaque.

-Demonios- gritó Sakura al notar que seguían acompañados. Esos ninjas seguían lanzando shurikens y kunais con explosivos. Su intención era clara, si no tenían el espejo, los de Konoha tampoco lo tendrían. Sakura era fuerte pero no podía golpear a base de puños y patadas a las explosiones. Gaara se dio cuenta de eso y se acercó a ella, Neji se le unió al instante, Shikamaru no se veía cerca. El castaño revisó el área rápidamente con ayuda de su Byukugan, su líder se encontraba lejos a causa de las explosiones. Se encontraba rodeado por los enemigos.

Un clon de tierra salio por debajo de ellos tomando la pierna de Sakura. La pelirosa reacciono golpeando al enemigo en la cabeza, prácticamente enterrándolo de nuevo en el suelo por la fuerza del impacto. Gaara tomó al ninja con su arena, lanzándolo lejos, el chico miró intrigado como ese ninja no soltaba una cuerda que parecía provenir del suelo. Los tres ninjas miraron a sus pies, Neji descubrió que se encontraban pisando una zona llena de decenas de minas terrestres, que no eran activadas al pisarlas, si no con un detonador manual, en este caso la cuerda que sujetaba ese ninja lanzado al cielo por la arena de Gaara.

La explosión fue tan grande que logró escucharse hasta la aldea de Konoha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Naruto asustado. Sentía que algo malo había pasado.

-No lo sé- contestó Sasuke nervioso.

-Será mejor que vayamos a ver que sucede, es posible que hayan sido atacados- dijo Tenten –Lee podría tomar el espejo e irse, nosotros ayudaremos a los demás.- sugirió rápidamente ante la mirada dudosa de Lee y Sasuke. Todos asintieron y se dirigieron al lugar donde habían escuchado el ruido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Auch, me duele todo- pensó Sakura sin abrir los ojos, la explosión la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué le habría pasado a los otros dos? Sería irónico que la única medico-ninja en el equipo y resultará ser la única herida.

Abrió los ojos, la luz la cegó. Le dolía la cabeza.

-Gaara-san, Neji- grito pero no vio a nadie cerca de ella. Registro el lugar, la calabaza de Gaara estaba detrás de ella…pero ahora era más grande. ¿Estaría alucinando? No encontraba a Gaara o a Neji. Siguió registrando el lugar cuando vio algo que la aterrorizó. El empaque, a pesar de sus sellos, se había abierto y el espejo estaba roto. En más de 10 partes pero lo estaba. Totalmente roto.

La misión había fracasado, y no sabía donde estaban Gaara y Neji. Sintió algo húmedo y tibio en su cabeza. Estaba sangrando, realmente estaba herida. Tendría que hacer algún jutsu médico antes que su chakra se acabara. Tocó su cabeza para buscar la herida. Paró enseguida.

¿Eso que había tocado eran orejas de conejo? Vamos, el golpe era peor que lo que pensaba. Imaginaba cosas. Tranquilamente, intentando no entrar en pánico se acercó al espejo. Encontró un pedazo lo suficientemente grande para verse.

Se paralizó al ver su reflejo. Era una pequeña y blanca conejita. Tan asombrada estaba que no notó cuando alguien la levantó, ni tampoco de cuando se desmayó de la impresión.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La arena lo había protegido de nuevo, como siempre, recordó a los ninjas de Konoha. Posiblemente ahora sólo serían una masa de carne y sangre, suspiró cansado, eso si que iba a estar mal. Pero no podía evitarlo, la arena siempre lo protegía a él, no tuvo el tiempo para protegerlos. Ahora si que el Kyuubi dentro de Naruto se iba a encolerizar al saber que su amiga pelirosada estaba hecha una gelatina humana. Estaba oscuro, la arena seguía protegiéndolo pero no se disipaba. Le ordenó mentalmente a la arena, pero no pasó nada.

-¿Qué demonios?- también se dio cuenta que Shukaku no lo había molestado para nada. Logró ver una pequeña luz y como pudo la fue abriendo, la arena se desplomó por la falta de chakra. Salio de la duna de arena que se había formado. ¿Qué había pasado?

-¡Sakura-san, Neji, Gaara-kun!- escucho a lo lejos, era la voz de Lee. Se giro para ver donde se encontraba. Vio la calabaza de arena, pero ahora la vio más grande. ¿Qué está pasando? Sintió algo extraño en su pierna. ¿Estaría herido? Era la misma sensación que cuando peleó contra Naruto. Si, definitivamente estaba herido.

Bajo la mirada para observar su pierna pero no la encontró, sólo vio una patita lastimada de mapache… ¿Un segundo¿Patita de mapache? Gaara saltó sobre su calabaza. Se puso a ver sus manos, ahora garras delanteras. Giro la vista, tenía cola. No había duda… ¡Era un mapache! No era posible, observó su entorno, vio que Sasuke estaba cerca de él. Sujetando un conejo herido.

-¡Sakura¡Neji¡Gaara!- gritaba a todo pulmón.

¡Aquí estoy idiota!- grito Gaara. Sasuke volteo a verlo.

-¿Un mapache?- pregunto asombrado Sasuke. Gaara se enojó.

-¡No soy un mapache soy Gaara, estupido bastardo!- grito Gaara pero para Sasuke eran solo chillidos del animal. No encontraba a Sakura y le preocupada, sólo había un gran cráter causado por una explosión. El espejo roto, además de la calabaza de Gaara. ¿Pero y Sakura? Hasta había encontrado un conejito herido por la explosión. Pero nada de la chica. Tomó al conejo con cuidado, no quiso dejarlo solo, verlo herido le recordaba a la pelirosada. El mapache comenzó a desesperarlo, chillando como loco, agitando sus patitas. Descubrió que hasta el mapache estaba herido.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Naruto acercándose a él. El rubio estaba cargando un gatito. ¿Un gatito en pleno bosque? No tenía rasgos de ser gato salvaje o parecido. -¿Lograste encontrar a Sakura-chan?- Sasuke negó- Demonios, espero que este bien, hasta los animales fueron lastimados con la explosión. Mira, este gatito está herido, se lo llevaré a Hinata-chan para que lo revisé.

-¡Sasuke, Naruto!- Tenten llegaba cargando a un inconsciente Shikamaru. –¿Han encontrado a alguien más?- los dos negaron. –Maldita sea¿No es esa la calabaza de Gaara?- Todos observaron la calabaza, el mapache se había callado al ver el gatito en brazos de Naruto.

-Si Gaara, el kazekage no sobrevivió, seguramente….-comenzó Tenten con los ojos vidriosos.

-¡Claro que no! No pienses negativamente, seguramente fueron atrapados por el enemigo, pero no están muertos. Seguro Gaara escondió el espejo con su arena.- vociferó Naruto. No quería pensar lo peor, no quería.

-Pero- dijo Tenten, Lee se les unió callando a una preocupada Tenten.

-Ya revisé el área, tampoco hay rastros del enemigo. Hay muestras que algunos huyeron al sur.- dijo Lee.

-Shikamaru necesita ir al hospital- dijo Sasuke. -¿Podrías llevarlo Tenten? Nosotros iremos tras él enemigo a buscar a nuestros compañeros.- La chica sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-No podemos dejar a Tenten sola- interrumpió Lee – Si el enemigo preparó otra emboscada como esta, ella sería un blanco fácil.

-¡Si! Pero tenemos que ayudar a Sakura-chan y los demás- gritó Naruto.

-Pero estamos en desventaja- realzó Lee dejándolos callados –Necesitamos pedir ayuda, así como entregar el espejo aunque esté hecho pedazos. – sus compañeros bajaron la mirada.

-No queda de otra- habló Sasuke rompiendo el silencio –Llevaremos a Shikamaru al hospital y pediremos ayuda.-

-Hai- gritaron sus compañeros al mismo tiempo. Lee tomó a Shikamaru mientras Tenten recogía los restos del espejo. Al hacerlo algo tiraba de su pantalón una y otra vez, giró alertada para ver que podía ser y descubrió un mapache mordiendo de su pantalón.

-Miren, un mapache- dijo tomándolo en brazos, el mapache chilló adolorido cuando la chica apretó sin querer su patita lastimada. -¡Ay perdóname! –dijo rápidamente cargándolo delicadamente. El gatito que cargaba Naruto comenzó a maullar desesperado.

-¡Argh! Tranquilízate- gritaba Naruto tratando en vano de calmar al gato que comenzaba a trepársele a los hombros. Sasuke colocó discretamente al conejito dentro de su camisa.

-Hasta los animales del bosque quedaron heridos por esta batalla- dijo Lee sin quitarle la vista al mapache que cargaba Tenten.

-¡Si no dejas de hacer eso, no te llevaré con Hinata-chan!- gritó Naruto cuando el gato logró trepársele a la cabeza, totalmente esponjado viendo enojado al mapache. Al pronunciar la palabra Hinata pareciera que el gatito se tranquilizaba. –Al fin- dijo Naruto cargándolo más tranquilamente –Hey Tenten¿Te lo llevas? Yo me encargo del espejo-

-¿Y porque te debería dejar el espejo?- dijo Tenten molesta acomodando al mapache en su pecho. El gatito gruñía sin parar.

-¡Ah, vamos!- dijo Naruto asustado a que el gatito comenzará a saltar sobre él otra vez. –No creo romper más ese espejo, ándale, estos animalitos se calman contigo-

-¿Cómo estás seguro que se calman conmigo?- preguntó Tenten, Naruto le puso el gatito en sus brazos e inmediatamente este se quedó callado al igual que el mapache. Ninguno de los dos hizo algo al estar cerca de Tenten –Bueno esta bien- aceptó la chica, abrazando a los animalitos. Eran tan tiernos y esponjositos.

-Ya basta de juegos- terminó Sasuke. Los chicos asintieron antes de desaparecer en dirección a su aldea.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, me sorprende la respuesta que tuve con este fic. 12 reviews en el primer capitulo **¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios**! OoO Increíble… pues me he dado tiempo para seguirle aunque lo siento flojo. Sean pacientes, la escuela consume mucho tiempo. Gomen, a este no corregí ortografía y gramática, tiempo se acaba…

En cuanto a las parejas, el Gaa/Hina y Sasu/Saku y creo que el Neji/Ten también (A mí me gusta) . Por cierto, recibo sugerencias para ponerles nombres a nuestras mascotitas.

Es mucha repetición decir que Naruto no es mío. Es obvio ya que estamos en una página de fanáticos. Nyo…

* * *

-Muy bien, alguien resultará gravemente herido- "maulló" Neji viendo a Gaara convertido en mapache. 

-¿En serio?- respondió cínicamente Gaara, los dos eran cargados por la kunoichi de armas Tenten, específicamente los tenía abrazados contra su pecho. Gaara se restregó contra el pecho de la chica haciendo rabiar al Hyuuga.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- gritó Neji

-No, se siente bien, es suavecito- contestó Gaara acomodándose más. Neji le tiró un zarpazo.

-¡Ie! Dejen de pelearse ustedes dos- interrumpió la chica. A pesar que los dos animalitos eran muy lindos también eran muy belicosos. – ¡Cuando lleguemos a Konoha los dejaré en el albergue para animales!- tanto el mapache como el gato se quedaron tranquilos. Tenten suspiró¿Por qué estaba cargando un par de animales en vez de ir a buscar a su compañero de equipo?

A pesar de la rapidez que llevaban sentía que los árboles estaban pasando como en cámara lenta. Tenten apretó más a los animales contra su pecho para aumentar la velocidad. No tenían mucho tiempo como para desperdiciarlo, llegar a la aldea para pedir refuerzos era lo primordial.

-Auch- se quejó Neji, la chica los estaba apretando demasiado, casi llegando al punto de la sofocación. –Creo que se enojó-

-Como sea yo estoy cómodo- terminó Gaara sin moverse. Estaba cansado, había usado mucho chakra en la batalla, en especial para defenderse de la explosión. Neji gruñó un poco sin decir nada más, él también se encontraba cansado y la herida en la cabeza le ardía demasiado. Y Tenten no estaba ayudando mucho al apretarlo de esa manera, sólo provocaba que le doliera más la cabeza.

Todos iban en silencio, cada vez aumentaban la velocidad más y más. Tenían que llegar a la aldea.

-¡Naruto!- alcanzaron a escuchar a pesar de la velocidad que llevaban. Se detuvieron al instante cuando un hombre peligris se paró frente a ellos.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- dijo Naruto al verlo bien. Al terminar de hablar varios ANBUS se encontraban detrás del hombre.

-Escuchamos una explosión- comenzó Kakashi -¿Qué fue lo que pasó¿Están bien?- preguntó observándolos a todos -¿Y dónde están los demás?

-Nuestros compañeros fueron atacados casi al margen del bosque, Shikamaru resultó herido por una gran explosión por minas y no encontramos rastro de los demás- comenzó Sasuke.

-Además, el espejo se rompió en pedazos debido a la explosión- dijo Lee, Naruto acercó el paquete para que su sensei pudiera verlo. El hombre suspiró pesadamente a pesar de su máscara.

-Ahora que están aquí, podemos ir por los demás, suponemos que fueron hechos prisioneros por el enemigo- intervino Tenten apretando inconscientemente más a los animales. Neji-gato se quejó fuertemente llamando la atención de los ANBUS.

-¿Y esos animales?- preguntó Kakashi asombrado. Tenten se sonrojó.

-Ah bueno, los encontramos en la zona de la explosión, como la zona fue totalmente destruida, suponemos que se quedaron sin hogar y no podíamos dejarlos solos, pues este, si eso….- dijo Tenten. –Además son muy bonitos- Kakashi elevó su única ceja visible asombrado.

-Bueno, llévenlos con Shizune, ella sabrá cuidarlos- dijo Kakashi –Ustedes se reportarán con la godaime para entregar los restos del espejo mientras nosotros iremos tras el enemigo.

¡Pero Kakashi-sensei!- se quejó Naruto- Yo también voy, ellos tomaron a Sakura-chan como prisionera, tengo que ir a rescatarla. No puedo dejarlo así-

-No te preocupes Naruto- dijo Kakashi tranquilamente observando a Sasuke. -Sakura estará bien, lo prometo- el rubio iba a seguir quejándose pero los ANBUS desaparecieron –Nos vemos- alcanzó a decir el peligris antes de desaparecer en el aire.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- gritó Naruto enojado ¿Por qué no podía ir a buscar a Sakura-chan? Gruño molesto, no sólo ella sino también Gaara y Neji estaban en peligro y él no podía hacer nada, sólo esperar.

Sasuke miraba por donde se había ido Kakashi, sentía que algo les ocultaba. Pero de alguna manera ya no estaba tan preocupado por Sakura, conocía a su sensei, por más flojo y pervertido que fuera cumplía su palabra. Sus compañeros estarían bien, pero le carcomía la conciencia no saber donde estaban.

-Continuemos- dijo reanudando la marcha hacia la aldea. ¿Qué era toda esa mezcla de sentimientos? Estaba enojado, estaba demostrando sentimientos que lo mostraban como un débil. ¿En serio era débil? Se llevó una mano al abdomen donde yacía dormido el conejo. Realmente se estaba ablandando.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Tsunade-sama- gritó Shizune al entrar a la oficina, la godaime no le contestó ya que estaba viendo por la ventana. –Tsunade-sama- repitió su alumna.

-Te oí la primera vez Shizune- dijo la rubia suspirando antes de regresar a su asiento. El sonido de esa explosión le había dado una mala vibra.

-El equipo que mandamos por el espejo ha regresado, pero…- comenzó Shizune –Bueno, ellos están afuera para dar su reporte.

-Hazlos pasar-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Al recuperar la conciencia no sabía si realmente había abierto los ojos o no. Estaba oscuro, hacía calor y estaba incomoda. Sacudió un poco la cabeza¿Dónde demonios estaba? Escuchaba voces pero se oían distorsionadas, cuando su vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad descubrió que estaba dentro de la camisa de alguien.

Buenos pectorales y que decir de ese abdomen de lavadero. Su inner estaba que se moría de la impresión gritando una y vez "Papito ¡Quien te viera¡En ese lavadero yo si lavo!" Era verdad, ahora era un conejo, a lo mejor al romperse el espejo se activó la maldición que decían que tenía. Pero era una linda conejita y no un monstruo horrible como había descrito Tenten.

Ese era el menor de sus problemas, ahora la pregunta era sobre quien estaba y de quienes eran esas voces. Puso atención y lo único que alcanzaba a oír no era claro, hasta que escuchó un gran "Dattebayo". Enseguida supo que ese era Naruto, entonces…quien la estaba cargando tenía una camisa negra y un abdomen delicioso. Unos instantes pasaron antes que toda esa información se procesará.

¡SASUKE-KUN!- gritó moviéndose de un lado a otro dentro de la camisa. Necesitaba aire, iba a colapsar de impresión y la única luz venía de arriba. Tenía que salir, tan rápido y ágil como sus patitas de conejo le permitieron subió por la camisa para asomarse por el cuello.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La oficina se quedó en total silencio, eso si que era algo realmente inesperado. Es decir, que de repente Sasuke Uchiha se ponga nervioso sujetando su abdomen que parecía tener vida propia podría ser un ataque de veneno ninja. Pero que un conejito blanco saliera del cuello de su camisa era otra cosa.

La godaime no sabía que hacer, si dejar al chico en el suelo lleno de golpes por interrumpir el informe o de tirarse en el suelo de risa. Naruto le dio la respuesta cuando rompió el silencio con una sonora carcajada. La tensión que se había formado momentos antes por el resultado de la misión se había esfumado tan rápido como un ANBU. Sasuke estaba tan rojo como un tomate mientras el conejito miraba de un lado a otro asustado.

-Mira lo que has hecho- murmuro Sasuke dirigiendo la mirada al conejo –Eres una molestia- El conejo se quedó estático viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Sasuke se sorprendió parecía que el conejo lo había comprendido a la perfección. El conejo de un salto salió de la camisa de Sasuke y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la godaime que estaba intentando tomar aire de tanta risa. No la tomó en cuenta hasta que el conejo le mordió un dedo.

-¡Auch! Pequeño bas...- Tsunade se detuvo antes de golpear al conejo. Observó sus ojos, eran verdes, sabía que había visto esos ojos antes. –El espejo, dijeron que se había roto- dijo Tsunade cambiando de tema. Tenten y Naruto se callaron de inmediato, Lee no estaba pues había llevado a Shikamaru al hospital.

-Así es- contestó Tenten, ocultando detrás de ella al mapache y al gato. Naruto se acercó para entregar el paquete con los restos del espejo. La godaime tomó al conejo entre sus manos.

-Aunque su misión falló tenemos el espejo, es lo que cuenta- dijo ella acariciando al conejo, tenía una herida en la cabeza. Rápidamente hizo algunos sellos para hacer un jutsu médico -¿Alguna otra mascota perdida? –preguntó sin verlos. Tenten y Naruto se vieron a los ojos.

-Este, estos dos- dijo Tenten mostrando al mapache y al gato. Los dos también estaban heridos. La godaime los miró sin expresión alguna.

-Ano, Tsunade baachan ¿Qué hay de Sakura y los demás? Tenemos que ir a rescatarlos- interrumpió Naruto al ver como Shizune tomaba a los animales para curarlos.

-Ya me encargué yo de eso- contestó ella, el conejito estaba curado. Lo estuvo observando, era una conejita. Era hembra por lo que no tenía dudas…– Es conejita…Ustedes se quedaran aquí, es posible que recibamos ataques de enemigos para obtener el espejo.

-Pero- interrumpió Tenten- ¿Qué hay de Neji, Gaara y Sakura?-

-Dije que ya me encargué de eso- repitió la godaime. –Ahora cuiden de estos pequeños, esa también será otra de sus tareas-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó Sasuke -¿Cómo es posible que prefiera que cuidemos estos animales en vez de ir tras el enemigo? –además de la vergüenza que ese conejo le hizo pasar, ahora tenía que cuidarlo. No comprendía que diablos le pasaba a la Hokage.

-Yo ya me encargué ya de todo- gritó la godaime dando un gran golpe al escritorio provocándole rupturas. –Sus compañeros estarán bien, pero cuando regresarán no lo sé, mande a los ANBUS a rastrear a los enemigos y cuidaran de todos los detalles. Ahora los necesito aquí y que cuiden a estos pequeños.

Shizune dejó al gatito en el suelo mientras curaba al mapache. De reojo observó a la godaime, sabía que algo ocultaba, si no ¿Por qué estos animalitos eran tan importantes de buenas a primeras? El gato volteó a verla y se sorprendió, por un instante creyó ver que los ojos del gato eran blancos como los ojos de la familia Hyuuga.

-Esta bien, me quedaré aquí- repuso Sasuke –Pero yo no cuidaré esos animales, a ninguno- terminó saliendo de la oficina enfurecido. La conejita se hizo bolita en el regazo de la Godaime.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Tsunade viendo a los otros chicos.

-Bueno yo antes tenía un pececito pero se murió no entiendo porque, siempre le daba su ramen a tiempo.- dijo Naruto sacándole una gota de vergüenza a todos.

-Yo podría cuidarlos, pero no puedo tener tantos animales en mi casa. Infartarían a mi familia- respondió Tenten acercándose al gato para acariciarlo. Este comenzó a ronronear. –Y no creo que Lee pueda, digo, ya sabe como es Lee, los pondría a entrenar-

-Entiendo, busca a alguien que te ayudé y convence a ese testarudo de Sasuke para que te ayudé- dijo Tsunade dándole el conejo a Naruto. –Si algo les llega a pasar- dijo tranquilamente –SUFRIRÁN MI IRA-

-¡Entendido!- gritaron Tenten y Naruto asustados. La chica tomó al gato y al mapache para salir de la oficina lo más rápido posible. Dejando una vez más solas a la godaime y su aprendiz.

-Tsunade-sama… ¿Por qué son tan importantes esos animales?- preguntó Shizune al estar en soledad.

-¿Recuerdas la leyenda? Si alguien rompe el espejo se transformará en algo pero no especifican en que- contestó su maestra girando su silla para poder observar por la ventana.

-Quiere decir que esos animales eran…- Tsunade asintió antes que Shizune terminara la frase -¿Y por qué no se los dijo?-

-Porque según la leyenda, la maldición se rompe al recibir el beso de su verdadero amor- dijo Tsunade –Pero la leyenda si especifica eso, si no reciben el beso antes de la próxima luna nueva, se quedarán así para siempre.

-¡Tsunade-sama¿Y por qué no les dijo eso? La próxima luna llena es dentro de 2 semanas y media- se quejo Shizune.

-Lo sé, pero no será fácil encontrar el amor verdadero en dos semanas. Hay personas que viven toda una vida para encontrarlo- contestó Tsunade, Shizune observó asombrada a la godaime, estas 2 semanas iban a ser muy difíciles.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Quién crees que nos podría ayudar a cuidarlos?- preguntó Tenten abrazando cuidadosamente a la conejita, el gatito se había acomodado en el hombro de la chica mientras el mapache iba muy tranquilo sobre la cabeza de Naruto.

-Podríamos pedirle ayuda a Hinata-chan- dijo Naruto, el gato se removió.

-He oído que los Hyuugas no permiten mascotas- contestó Tenten.

-Bueno, un mapache no es exactamente una mascota- respondió sonriente Naruto. Esta vez el gato comenzó a gruñir. -¡Ah otra vez se enojó conmigo!-dijo Naruto alejándose de Tenten lo más rápido posible.

-Es claro que este gatito no te quiere- dijo Tenten –Bueno¿Qué tal Ino?- continuó

-¿Qué no tiene una florería?- respondió Naruto, los dos suspiraron. Ino tampoco ayudaría.

-Bueno, yo me quedaría con el gatito y la conejita- dijo Tenten.

-¿Y no sé matarían? He oído de gatos que comen conejos- dijo Naruto –recuerda lo que dijo Tsunade baachan-

-Lo sé, entonces me quedó con el gato pero aún quedan el mapache y la coneja- vociferó cansada Tenten. –Ya sé, vayamos con Sasuke, igual es una orden de la Hokage, tiene que seguirla. Así le podría dejar la conejita o el mapache-

-La coneja, ya vez que hasta la cargó hasta acá- dijo Naruto –Pero aún queda el mapache… esta bien yo lo cuidaré-

-¿Estas seguro?- preguntó insegura Tenten al recordar el incidente del pececito.

-Hoe, Naruto, Tenten- escucharon delante de ellos, Kiba los estaba saludando desde lejos. Hinata y Shino estaban sentados en una banca tomando un refresco. (Shino ya se lo había terminado -w-)

-Hola a todos- dijo Tenten acercándoseles. Akamaru se le acercó al oler al gato y al conejo. El mapache seguía igual de tranquilo en la cabeza de Naruto.

-¿Y ahora¿Venden mascotas o qué?- bromeó Kiba al verlos con animales.

-Nah, son unos animales del bosque que nos encargó Tsunade-baachan- contestó Naruto intentando bajar al mapache de su cabeza.

-¿Esa era su misión? Oímos que habían salido por una misión no pensé que fueran a buscar animales del bosque- se burló Kiba. El gato se bajó del hombro de Tenten y se dirigió hacia Hinata.

-H..hola bonito- dijo Hinata acariciándole las orejas. El mapache se paso a la cabeza de Tenten.

-Nah, no era eso, fue otra cosa- dijo Naruto –Sakura, Gaara y Neji… bueno ellos-

-¿Le pasó algo a Neji-niichan?- preguntó Hinata asustada, Naruto desvió la mirada.

-Ellos se quedaron atrás, les tocó lo más duro- mintió Tenten –Ellos harán el trabajo duro mientras nosotros cuidamos de estos animalitos.

-Mmm, ya veo- dijo Kiba –Seguro que están molestos, ustedes aquí como si nada, y ellos trabajando duro. Pobres-

-Lo peor, Tsunade-baachan nos amenazó. Si algo les pasaba a estos animales, nos va a hacer algo horrible- dijo Naruto con severos lagrimones.

-Yo podría ayudarles- se ofreció Hinata.

-Pensé que los Hyuugas no permitían mascotas- dijo Tenten jalando al mapache de la cola logrando tumbárselo de la cabeza. El mapache cayó en la banca.

-Es verdad, pero seguro pueden hacer una excepción. Después de todo es encargo de la godaime y además podría decir que es para practicar mis jutsus médicos- dijo Hinata.

-Bueno, esta bien. ¿Cuál escoges¿El gato o el mapache?- dijo Naruto.

-¿Y el conejo?- preguntó Hinata observando a los animalitos. El mapache estaba a un lado suyo robándole refresco y el gatito estaba en sus piernas cuidando de ella.

-Lo cuidará el teme de Sasuke- dijo Naruto –Yo me encargaré de convencerlo- agregó al ver la cara dudosa de Tenten.

-Entonces me quedó con el mapache- dijo Hinata tomándolo en sus brazos. El gato se erizó al escuchar eso.

-Ah no, no te vas a enojar de nuevo- dijo Tenten tomando al gato. –Eres un gato muy agresivo, lo mejor será que te quedes conmigo. En la casa de Hinata harás mucho desorden-

-En ese caso, le llevaré la conejita a Sasuke-Teme- dijo Naruto sujetando al animalito. –Los veo después- dijo antes de irse corriendo hacia la casa de Sasuke.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Esto no podría ser peor- dijo Neji entre los brazos Tenten -¿Por qué Hinata-sama escogió a ese idiota en vez de a mí?

-Y yo que sé- respondió Gaara tranquilamente tomando de la bebida de Hinata.

-Si le haces algo a Hinata-sama, te mataré- dijo Neji amenazante.

-Quisiera ver que lo intentarás- dijo Gaara.

-¡Neji-san!-

-¿Uh¿Quién habló?- preguntó Neji sorprendido.

-El perro te habló- dijo Gaara señalando a Akamaru.

-¿Comprendes lo que te decimos?- preguntó sorprendido Neji. Akamaru asintió.

-Por supuesto, los animales ninjas nos entendemos entre todos- dijo Akamaru –Aunque yo todavía no puedo hablar bien el idioma humano.

-Pero no soy un animal ninja¡SOY UN NINJA!- dijo Neji molesto, Akamaru ladeó la cabeza.

-Eso lo sé, pero no comprendo porque son animales. ¿Están usando un Henge no Jutsu?- preguntó Akamaru.

-No, no lo estamos usando- dijo Gaara agitando el bote de refresco, se había acabado y el bote de Shino estaba vacío.

-No tenemos ni manos para poder hacer sellos, por lo tanto tampoco jutsus- dijo Neji cansado.

-Eso es malo- dijo Akamaru- Si supiera hablar humano, le diría a Kiba quienes son. Lo siento, soy muy malo con los idiomas. Incluso me sería difícil explicárselo en nuestra forma de comunicación.

-No te preocupes- dijo Neji sorprendido por disculparse con Akamaru- No es tu culpa-

-La próxima vez que vea a Pacun-sempai le diré que hablé con ustedes- dijo Akamaru.

-¿Pacun¿Quién es ese?- dijo Gaara intrigado.

-Es el perro ninja de Kakashi- contestó Akamaru – Él si sabe hablar humano-

-Si pudieras verlo pronto sería lo mejor- dijo Neji –Necesitamos urgentemente hablar con él-

-Muy bien, lo haré- dijo Akamaru.

-Se hace tarde, es hora de irnos Akamaru- dijo Kiba despidiéndose de todos. Tenten se ofreció a acompañar a Hinata, en caso que no aceptarán el mapache en la mansión Hyuuga.

-Hasta luego- dijo Akamaru despidiéndose de Neji y Gaara. Shino siguió sentado en la banca hasta que se levantó tranquilamente y se fue hacia su casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Sasuke-teme!- gritó Naruto sin dejar de golpear la puerta de la casa. Sasuke enseguida hecho una furia.

-¿Qué demonios quieres dobe?- preguntó hastiado el moreno.

-Toma- dijo Naruto dejándole el conejo en sus brazos. -¡Te lo encargo!- agregó antes de irse corriendo hacia el Ichiraku.

-Un segundo¡Dobe! Yo dije que no iba a cuidar este tonto conejo- gritó Sasuke saliendo a la calle para seguir al rubio.

-¡Es una orden de Tsunade-baachan¡Y es coneja!- gritó Naruto antes de desaparecer en una esquina. Sasuke gruño, no podía desobedecer una orden de la Hokage por más estúpida que fuera. Aún se encontraba en prueba por su traición, no podía casi respirar sin pedirle permiso a la Hokage.

-Demonios- dijo Sasuke entrando a la casa con el conejo, Sakura/conejo estaba asombrada, nunca había entrado a la casa de Sasuke. Y ahora esta allí en los brazos de él. Aunque se le revolvió el estomago, para él era sólo una molestia. Siempre una molestia. –Quédate aquí- dijo Sasuke dejándola cerca de un estanque, el patio de la casa era enorme y tranquilo –Iré por algo de comer y agua- agregó antes de irse. Sakura suspiró mientras se acercaba al estanque para ver su reflejo. Aunque fuera humana o conejita, Sasuke siempre veía lo mismo, una molestia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Que suerte- dijo Hinata entrando a su habitación. Su padre había aceptado tener al mapache en la casa, sólo si Hinata se encargaba de todo lo que hiciera el animal. TODO. La chica aceptó. Depositó al mapache en su cama mientras sacaba una vieja caja de cartón de su armario. –Te haré una camita- dijo ella sonriéndole al mapache –Además te tengo que arreglar donde comerás y donde iras al baño-

¿Qué?- dijo Gaara aunque para Hinata eran sólo chillidos.

-No te preocupes, estarás bien aquí. Siempre y cuando no hagas enojar a mi padre- dijo Hinata. Gaara/mapache se acostó en la cama de Hinata. Esto debía ser algún tipo de Genjutsu del cual no podía liberarse. Ni siquiera tenía su arena.

-¡Listo!- dijo Hinata llamando su atención había preparado una pequeña pero irresistible camita. La chica se le acercó.

-Aquí es donde dormirás- dijo ella tomándolo entre sus brazos. Ya eran demasiadas veces que le hacían eso en el día pero por algún motivo no le molestaba. Le gustaba.

-Aunque..-comenzó Hinata –creo que necesitas un baño-

-¿Un qué?- ahora si Gaara se molestó.

-Estas muy sucio- dijo Hinata colocándolo en el suelo. Rápidamente tomó varias toallas de un cajón. –Supongo que será más fácil si te baño conmigo- dijo tomando a Gaara.

-¿QUÉ?- volvió a repetir Gaara. Esto se estaba yendo de control, nunca se había acercado a una chica antes, no le importaba y ahora la Hyuuga lo iba a bañar. Y no sólo eso "Ella se iba a bañar junto a él". Aunque no podía usar jutsus, sabía que los arañazos del gato/Neji le iban a doler.

La puerta del baño se cerró. Hinata abrió la llave de agua caliente para llenar la bañera.

-Vas a quedar hermoso después de tu baño- dijo Hinata quitándose la chamarra. Gaara se quedó estático.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Neji estaba acostado en la cama de Tenten mientras ella estaba en la cocina cenando con su familia. Con su cuerpo de gato se acercó a la ventana para intentar abrirla. Tenía que ir a cuidar a Hinata-sama. La ventana estaba cerrada con seguro y con sus patas gatunas no era capaz de abrirla. Ahora extrañaba demasiado su dedo pulgar.

-Nee, gatito- la puerta de la habitación se abrió –Te traje leche y pescado- dijo Tenten dejándole los platos en el suelo. Neji los observó de lejos, tenía hambre pero no quería comer de esa manera. – ¿No tienes hambre¿Tienes sueño? Tuvimos un viaje muy largo y cansado- dijo Tenten sentándose en la cama. Se quedó callada viendo el suelo, Neji se le quedó viendo, nunca la había visto tan callada. La chica se tumbó en la cama.

-Sólo espero que Neji-kun esté bien- dijo casi en un aliento. Se había quedado dormida, realmente estaba cansada. Neji saltó a la cama, se le quedó viendo. Lucía tan tranquila dormida hasta podría decir hermosa. Mordió la sabana para cubrir como pudo a la chica. Se tumbó a un lado de ella para descansar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Esta vez si quisiera ser Sakura… x3 


	3. Chapter 3

¡¡PERDÓN!! Sorry por actualizar después de siglos, tengo miles de excusas que ya ni las digo por vergüenza. De a montones cosas me han pasado, y más vale tarde que nunca. Feliz navidad, feliz año nuevo (ya hasta año nuevo chino también) y demás cosas. Y ya hasta diran¡tanto tiempo para eso! Si, anduve con bloqueo pero tomaré dos tazas de café para darme inspiración.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Realmente perdón a todos por el retraso, disculpas a Saru Uchiha que se quedo creo que ya sin brazos… luego te busco prótesis. Gracias a Rasiel por sus reviews xD y a todos muchas gracias. O.O Espero les guste…y si no, sigan mandando reviews constructivos, flames no se valen.

**FE DE ERRATAS:** Apuesto que nadie vio la gran incoherencia cuando Shizune y Tsunade estaban hablando acerca de la maldición del espejo XwX pues bueno, el limite es de 2 semanas y media para la luna **NUEVA. **Jeje…perdón por el error.

Naruto no es mío… ya quisiera, ese niño es un amor a pesar de ser hiperactivo con déficit de atención.

"_Cursivas_" cuando hablan los animalejos xD que por supuesto sólo ellos se entienden.

* * *

-¿Hinata¿Estas bien?- gritó Hanabi desde la puerta –Oímos mucho ruido.

-¡E-ESTOY BIEN!- respondió su hermana mayor sin abrir la puerta. Hanabi frunció la boca.

-¿Segura?-

-S-segura- Hanabi suspiró fastidiada antes de darle la espalda a la puerta.

-Está bien- dijo por ultimo antes de regresar con su padre e informarle la respuesta de Hinata.

Aunque Hinata estaba bien, no podría decirse lo mismo del estado del baño. Todo el piso estaba lleno de agua. Las botellas de shampoo flotando en la tina de donde venía un mar de burbujas, varias masas de papel mojado estaban pegadas tanto en la pared como en el techo. Todos los accesorios del baño estaban tirados y destrozados. La joven Hyuuga se removió varios mechones de la cara, se encontraba cubierta sólo por una toalla. Casi todo en el baño estaba empapado, a excepción de un mapache que estaba en la ventana, moviendo la cola, molesto.

-Por favor- suplicó Hinata una vez más –Tienes que tomar un baño-

_-"¡No quiero y no me vas a obligar!"-_ dijo Gaara sin moverse de la ventana. Hinata suspiró pesadamente, había hecho de todo. Pero el mapache simplemente se resistía a tomar un baño. En pocos minutos había creado una verdadera revolución en el baño por evitar entrar a la bañera.

-Muy bien, no quiero utilizar esto pero me estás obligando a hacerlo- dijo Hinata recogiendo su cabello hacia atrás. Gaara movió su cola de un lado a otro curioso, la chica se había puesto en posición de ataque.

La morena comenzó a realizar varios sellos, Gaara se erizó preparado para cualquier ataque, si tan sólo tuviera su arena, esa chiquilla se arrepentiría.

-¡Byukugan!- gritó Hinata, rápidamente concentró chakra en el agua, Gaara se sorprendió cuando un poco de agua pasó cerca de él. Era el mismo ataque de agujas que realizaba él con su arena. Si pudiera sonreír con su forma actual, Gaara hubiera tenido una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. La chiquilla se veía como un gran rival a derribar y no se iba a dar el lujo de perder contra ella incluso siendo un tierno mapache.

Gaara comenzó a esquivar los ataques de agua, siendo pequeño era más rápido y muy escurridizo pero el byukugan de Hinata no se veía afectado. Al contrario, parecía que Hinata supiera hacia donde iba a escapar. El mapache apenas duras evitó un ataque directo, la única forma de evitar que lo viera era inutilizando los ojos de la chica y sus patitas estaban llenas de shampoo. Con la cantidad que tenía era suficiente como para hacer que los ojos de la chica se pusieran tan rojos como el sharingan de Sasuke. También tenía de ventaja que el piso estaba mojado. Gaara corrió lo más rápido que pudo, controlando su equilibrio con su esponjosa colita. Hinata lanzó otro ataque de agua frente al mapache, pero éste logró evitarlo saltando hacia su cara.

"_¡TOMA ESTO!"-_ chillo Gaara triunfante antes de llegar a la cara de la chica. Pero Hinata sonrió. _"¿Qué?"_- la chica había logrado sujetarlo, aún así por la fuerza que llevaba Gaara la tumbaría hacia atrás.

-¡Te atrapé!- gritó Hinata girando rápidamente en uno de pies cambiando radicalmente la caída. Gaara descubrió que la chica se dirigía a la bañera y no había forma alguna de evitarlo. Tanto chica, como mapache cayeron dentro de la bañera.

Hinata salió de la bañera para tomar aire, el mapache estaba empapado. Cubierto de jabón y burbujas al igual que la chica. Gaara comenzó a restregarse el rostro con sus patitas, pero el ardor en sus ojos le recordó que las tenía cubiertas de shampoo. Hinata se apuró a abrir una vez más la llave del baño, bañaría al pequeño lo más rápido posible antes que se volviera a escapar.

Ciego por el ardor en sus ojos a causa del shampoo y totalmente empapado Gaara se dejó bañar. Se sentía frustado nunca antes había perdido contra una mujer. Gruñó mientras la chica le enjuagaba la cabeza con agua tibia, cuando volviera a la normalidad la retaría a una pelea. ¡Y la próxima vez él sería el vencedor! Hinata cerró la llave, el mapache estaba listo. Aunque se encontraba totalmente empapado ahora estaba limpio y reluciente.

La chica acercó una toalla que había logrado sobrevivir al ataque de agua. Tenía los bordes mojados pero aún era útil para secar al mapache. Gaara se restregó el rostro otra vez, ahora no tenía shampoo en las patitas, su instinto lo hizo sacudirse. Al abrir los ojos vio el rostro de Hinata que le sonreía divertida. La chica lo cubrió con la toalla seca y comenzó a secarlo.

-Te quedarás aquí- dijo abriendo la puerta del baño y dejándolo en el piso de su habitación. –Mientras yo me baño y limpio el lugar- terminó envolviendo al mapache en la toalla poniéndolo cómodo. Gaara suspiró cansado por lo que ya no se movió. Hinata entró al baño.

Derrotado por una chica, pero no era una chica ordinaria. Gaara descubrió que movía su cola feliz, por algún motivo esa chica tenía algo que le llamaba la atención.

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

Sasuke Uchiha veía a la conejita sin muchos ánimos. El animal estaba comiendo tranquilamente la ultima zanahoria que había encontrado en el refrigerador, hasta parecía que ignoraba al chico. Las mordidas de la coneja comenzaban a exasperarlo, hacía demasiado ruido para su gusto.

Era tarde, hacía poco que el sol se había ocultado pero el calor seguía siendo agobiante. Y él estaba en casa, cuidando de un torpe conejo. Sasuke se levantó de golpe del suelo asustando a la coneja.

-No te voy a hacer nada, voy por algo a la cocina- dijo Sasuke al ver como el animal se había alejado de él. Tranquilamente se dirigió directo al refrigerador. No había nada, hace rato que no hacía las compras y no quedaban suficientes comestibles. Sonrió un poco al ver que aún quedaba un poco de helado de vainilla, siguió buscando más

-Si no consigo comida, terminaré comiéndome al conejo- se burló Sasuke revisando si aún quedaba crema dulce para colocarle al helado. También encontró que había cerezas en conserva en la alacena. Era lo único comestible. –Bien, algo es mejor que nada- concluyó colocando dentro del bote de helado la poca crema dulce que quedaba y una gran cereza.

Regresó al patio, para seguir con la coneja pero no la vio. Gruñó enojado, si se perdía la hokage se iba a enojar. Dejó su helado a un lado de donde estaba la zanahoria de la coneja.

-Hey, conejo…coneja… lo que seas.- comenzó Sasuke revisando los arbustos. -¿Dónde demonios te metiste?- preguntó enojado, en la mañana compraría una gran jaula y la pondría allí adentro. Por lo que no tendría que pasar por lo mismo, comenzaba a enojarse, más cuando gruñó su estomago. Tenía hambre, recordó el helado, se lo comería y después buscaría a la conejita.

-¿Qué demo...¡Oye eso es mío!- alcanzó a decir al ver que la conejita había tomado la cereza del helado. Sasuke se acercó rápidamente para alejarle el helado. –Primero te pierdes y ahora me quitas lo único que tengo de comida- dijo molesto Sasuke. La conejita no se había movido para nada, ni tampoco se había comido la cereza.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Sasuke comiéndose el helado –Ya comete esa cereza y déjame de fastidiar- la conejita dejó la cereza a los pies de Sasuke, rápidamente se acercó a un arbusto y regresó con una flor de cereza en la boca. La colocó a un lado de la cereza.

-¿Una cereza y una flor de cerezo?- se preguntó mentalmente Sasuke. Parecía que el conejo quería decirle algo, corriendo alrededor de la cereza y la flor.

-Ya deja de correr- dijo Sasuke sujetándola, por primera vez notaba que el animal tenía ojos verdes. –No sé que quieres, realmente eres una molestia- agregó Sasuke mirándola fijamente. Una brisa de aire movió los oscuros cabellos del chico. –Eres tan fastidiosa como Sakura- dijo con una sonrisa bajando al animalito. –Te llamaré Cereza, porque me quitaste mi cereza y porque eres igual de fastidiosa que Sakura.- concluyó Sasuke.

-_"Sasuke-kun ¡PERO SI YO SOY SAKURA!"- _gritó frustrada Sakura en su forma de conejo. Había conseguido aquellas cosas para darle a entender al chico quien era ella en realidad. Pero no lo había logrado, pensaba que Sasuke al ser muy listo podría entender las claves que ella dejará. Mas no había sido así, se sentó cansada viendo como Sasuke comía su helado, estaba tan frustrada que ni siquiera su inner quería hablar. Sólo se quedó tranquila a dormitar en el fresco pasto del patio.

Mañana iba a ser un largo día.

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

Neji abrió los ojos esperanzado a despertar en el hospital de Konoha después del ataque del enemigo. Pero descubrió que seguía siendo un gato, en la habitación de su compañera de equipo. Se estiró un poco antes de acercarse a los platos de comida, no le agradaba mucho la idea de comer de ese modo pero era lo único que tenía. No tenía manos para tomar los palillos y mucho menos para hacer sellos.

Neji comenzó a tomar su leche tranquilamente sin dejar de analizar las cosas. La hokage les había ordenado a Tenten, Sasuke y Naruto cuidar de ellos, la expresión de sorpresa que tuvo la godaime cuando el conejo la mordió era demasiado clara. Tsunade-sama sabía quienes eran, pero entonces ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dijo? Ocultaba algo grande para mentirle de esa forma a sus subordinados, incluso para obligar al Uchiha a cuidar de 3 animales. Dejó de tomar su leche al recordar al perro ninja de Kakashi-sensei, era posible que comunicarse con él sería igual de fácil que con Akamaru, y mejor aún Pakkun era capaz de hablar humano.

-Buenos días- escuchó a sus espaldas, Tenten se había despertado. –Parece que amaneciste con hambre. ¿Qué tal que si después de tomar el desayuno vamos a ver a Shikamaru al hospital?- Neji no tenía forma de responderle por lo que la chica tomó el gruñido del gato como un "Sí".

-Perfecto, además iremos con Lee y Gai-sensei- agregó la castaña. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, había olvidado quitarse el peinado y ahora estaba alborotado. Suspiró, le iba a costar trabajo quitar todos los nudos que se le habían formado. –Quédate aquí pequeñín- habló antes de entrar al baño. Neji se estiró, planeando como poder contactar a Kakashi-sensei. La puerta del baño se volvió a abrir, dejándolo estupefacto, Tenten salió envuelta en una toalla con el cabello suelto.

-Es cierto, necesitas un nombre- dijo Tenten volteando a verlo, sacó ropa de un cajón y regresó rápidamente al baño de donde ya salía el vapor del agua caliente. Neji se quedó quieto con la imagen de su compañera fuertemente grabada en su mente. No se dio cuenta que movía la cola de un lado a otro.

Se quedó mirando por la ventana, intentando seguir con el plan para encontrar a Kakashi-sensei. Bajó las orejas derrotado, no podía, haber visto a Tenten de esa forma lo había desconcentrado bastante. Nunca antes la había visto de esa manera, con el cabello suelto y peor aún, envuelta en una simple toalla de baño. Cuando escuchó que salió del baño no volteó para verla, mirando por la ventana mirando con mucho interés a un transeúnte. Escuchó la toalla caer suavemente al suelo, siguió observando por la ventana, suspiro, según él, pero sólo lanzó un pequeño maullido. Se concentró, por fuera era un gato, pero por dentro seguía siendo un shinobi y en especial el gran genio Hyuuga. Cosas vanales como ver a una mujer desnuda no deberían afectarlo.

La realidad lo golpeó cuando sintió los brazos de Tenten sujetarlo y abrazarlo contra su pecho. Y es que una cosa era observar y otra cosa muy diferente era el tocar. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, el día anterior Tenten lo había cargado de la misma manera, con la diferencia que en esa ocasión ella traía puesta ropa.

-Estaba pensando cómo llamarte- dijo Tenten sentándose en la cama rascando con ternura la cabeza del minino. -¿Qué te parece Elliot? - Neji no abrió los ojos, lanzó un leve maullido a gusto por las caricias que le proporcionaba Tenten. Era algo indescriptible, sentir una paz interior por el hecho de ser acariciado detrás de las orejas y más por las manos de su compañera de equipo.

-Perfecto, ahora tengo que cambiarme para ir a ver a Shikamaru- dijo Tenten dejándolo suavemente en las mantas. Neji no abrió los ojos por un rato, agudizando el oído. Se hizo un ovillo casi de vergüenza al escucharse ronronear, llegando a la conclusión que si no hacía algo pronto terminaría siendo un simple gato.

Un simple gato que adoraba ser acariciado por esa castaña.

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

Sasuke había terminado sus ejercicios matutinos, un poco de estiramiento, en especial algo para mantener su resistencia y condición. No tenía la libertad de ir a entrenar como antes, si quería hacerlo debía ser siempre acompañado de alguien. Como lo había dictado la godaime.

Lo malo era que Kakashi-sensei se encontraba afuera en la misión de búsqueda y rescate de sus compañeros de misión y su única opción era ir a decirle a Naruto si lo acompañaba a entrenar. El ruido de unos arbustos lo sacó de sus pensamientos, "Cereza" estaba corriendo alrededor del arbusto, intentando en vano tumbar una flor de cerezo que estaba en la punta. Sasuke la tomó y la bajó.

-No entiendo tu obsesión por estas flores- dijo tranquilamente, la conejita tomó la flor y desapareció detrás de otro arbusto. –No te vayas lejos- dijo para luego regañarse mentalmente, le estaba hablando a una coneja. Entró a la cocina frustrado, no había nada para comer. Tendría que ir a comer algo afuera mientras compraba cosas para llenar el vacío refrigerador, el problema era que hacer con la coneja. No quería dejarla sola, cerca de su casa había gatos callejeros y podían entrar con facilidad al patio y atacarla. Sinceramente no quería probar los golpes de la godaime si algo le pasaba al animal. Dejarla encerrada también presentaba un problema, pues podría destrozar cosas que eran una reliquia para él.

La única opción era cargarla, tendría que aguantar cargar con ella por toda la aldea. Al menos algo lo alentaba, de cierta manera Cereza comprendía las órdenes de él. Quiso regresar al patio a buscar a la coneja pero fuertes golpes en la puerta principal lo detuvieron. Suspiró cansadamente, era temprano y el dobe de Naruto ya estaba en su puerta fastidiando.

-Sasuke-teme- gritaba Naruto sin dejar de golpear la puerta. –Despierta dormilón- pateaba la puerta porque tenía las manos cargadas. En una traía una bolsa con ramen recién hecho del Ichiraku y en la otra una bolsa de verduras.

-¿Qué quieres ahora dobe?- preguntó Sasuke abriendo la puerta, el olor del ramen le pegó en la cara haciendo que su estomago lo traicionara. Naruto soltó una gran sonrisa al oír las tripas del moreno rugir casi como un dragón.

-¡Traje el desayuno!- contestó el contenedor del Kyuubi entrando sin esperar la invitación de su compañero de equipo. –También traje estas verduras para la coneja-

-¿Te las dio Iruka-sensei¿Verdad?- preguntó Sasuke indicándole el camino hacia el patio. El rubio rió sínicamente.

-Es que no me gustan, por lo que pensé dárselas a la conejita ya que ella si come esto- dijo, siguiendo con literal calma al moreno hasta el final de la casa. Sasuke lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, estaba sonriendo pero no había hablado a torrentes como siempre así. De hecho traía tremendas orejas que parecía quería competir con el mismo Gaara en eso.

Llegaron al patio, sentándose en la orilla del pasillo. Dejando sus pies descansar en las piedras, Naruto sacó los platos de ramen extendiéndole uno a su compañero, luego sacó unas zanahorias y buscó con la mirada al conejo.

-¿Oyes y la coneja?- preguntó con sus ojos entrecerrados observando de un lado a otro el patio.

-Ya viene- contestó Sasuke separando los palillos. –¡Cereza! Ven acá, Naruto-dobe trajo comida- gritó, para la sorpresa del rubio la conejita salió de un arbusto corriendo directo hacia ellos.

-Increíble, ya te entiendes con ella y hasta le pusistes nombre- dijo contento el rubio dándole zanahorias y hojas de lechuga a la conejita.

-"_Shannarooo, es el mismo nombre que el mío y aún así Sasuke-kun no sabe que soy yo_"- pensó Sakura viendo el alimento que le dejaba Naruto. Lo bueno de ser coneja es que comería saludable y no engordaría. Seguiría conservando su figura, claro está si regresaba a su forma humana. Se dignó a comer lo que le había traído su compañero de equipo, mientras comía sintió algo raro. Observó como Sasuke comía con tranquilidad el ramen que había traído Naruto, pero éste no había probado bocado alguno. Sasuke también se dio cuenta y dejó el plato a un lado.

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto?- preguntó Sasuke, el rubio dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro.

-No logré dormir en toda la noche- comenzó Naruto –Estoy preocupado por Sakura-chan- un silencio incomodo inundó el lugar. Sakura paró de comer mirando sorprendida a su amigo. Estaba allí, con ojeras, sin siquiera comer su delicioso ramen y todo porque estaba preocupada por ella.

-No deberías hacerlo, Kakashi-sensei nos dijo que todo estaría bien- dijo Sasuke con un tono de voz serio, tomando de nuevo su ramen, Naruto volteó a verlo, Sakura miró sorprendida al Uchiha al ver tan fresco.

-Lo sé, además sé que Sakura-chan es una gran kunoichi –habló fuertemente, con orgullo el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sasuke lo miró a los ojos descubriendo que eso no era la razón de su desvelo, tragó el ramen que tenía en su boca.

-¿Entonces?... ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- volvió a preguntar el moreno, Sakura logró subir a una piedra cerca de ellos para poder escuchar mejor la plática.

-Dobe- cantó enojada Naruto acentuando la "o" –Tal vez tú seas el más inteligente de todos pero yo no soy tan tonto como piensas- agregó.

-¿Así? – pregunto casi sarcásticamente con una leve sonrisa. Pronto tuvo que borrarla al ver el triste semblante de Naruto.

-Yo…yo he decidió dejar en paz a Sakura-chan- habló por fin Naruto –Es un batalla perdida, ella siempre tendrá ojos para ti dobe-

Los dos se quedaron callados, era cierto, el rubio había andado detrás de Sakura desde que estaban en la academia. Intentando en cada misión poder llamar su atención pero la peli rosa sólo tenía ojos para el Uchiha. El moreno bajó el plato de ramen, un nudo en su garganta lo sorprendió al querer decirle algo a su amigo. No tenía palabras para alentarlo, nunca había sido de gran ayuda en esos casos.

-Sasuke… por favor, yo sé lo que siente Sakura por ti- habló con un hilo de voz – Te pido que la hagas feliz-

-Naruto, yo..-

-Prométemelo Sasuke-

-Está bien, lo prometo amigo- contestó al fin Sasuke dudoso si podría cumplirle esa promesa a su mejor amigo. Bajó su mirada topándose con los verdes ojos de cereza, la tomó en sus brazos. Y en ese instante sintió una gran angustia de no saber donde estuviera la peli rosada. Cereza se soltó de sus brazos para ir hacia el rubio, mordisqueando suavemente su chaqueta naranja. Naruto la acarició con la primera sonrisa sincera del día, Sasuke suspiró tranquilo. Rogando a que esa molesta chica se encontraba bien.

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

R&R


End file.
